Changement total
by Cassy2203
Summary: Un nouvel homme entre dans la vie de Sam . Son existence ainsi que sa relation avec Jack s'en trouveront changer à jamais .(court résumé mais je ne veut pas trop en dévoiler ) Essentiellement une histoire Sam Jack mais cependant beaucoup d'apparition d'autre personnages de l'univers stargate . Bonne Lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Changement total**

 **Auteur** : Cassy 2203

 **Spoiler** :durant la saison 8 ( Sam a rompu avec Pete , Jack est général , Janet est vivante et Jacob est mort " enfin c'est que l'ont croit " )

 **Genre** : Romance , angst , drame .

 **Résumé** : Un nouvel homme entre dans la vie de Sam , sa vie ainsi que sa relation avec jack bascule de ce fait à tout jamais .

 **Pairing** : Sam / Jack

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas stargate.

 **Note** :ceci est ma première histoire je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps et je l'a publie aujourd'hui pour le plaisir alors donnez moi votre avis . cette fic contient quelque scènes de violences et traite de sujet comme l'addiction et la dépendance .

 **Chapitre 1:Un nouvel homme**

Sam venait de rentrer cher elle , elle renter à peine la dernière mission qui avait durer une semaine et n'avait qu'une envie se retrouver seule et enfin pouvoir se reposer et

s'éloigner de la base quelque temps bien que son comportement intriguer légèrement le général onei'll qui aurais penser qu'elle foncerais droit sur son labo et non qu'elle

aurais demander à quitter la base immédiatement après le debriefing .

Mais voila Sam avait des choses de prévue depuis quelque temps elle fréquentais en effet quelqu'un après avoir attendu longtemps que le général se décide a lui parler

après avoir rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete , elle aurais penser qu'enfin les choses évoluerait entre eux mais rien n'avait changer alors elle avait décider de passer à autre

chose ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'homme qui l 'aurait fait habituellement craquer , il était tout l 'inverse du général onei'll des cheveux brun très foncés et des yeux

presque noir il était plutôt musclé grand et un peut plus jeune qu'elle mais il la fasciné elle n'y pouvais rien c'est ainsi ; et depuis déjà prés d'un mois il se voyez aussi

souvent que Sam en avait la possibilité elle le rejoignez souvent à son hôtel c'etait la ou il vivait un mode de vie étrange penser t'elle mais c'etait son choix il voyager pas

mal malgré qu'il ne travailler pas , jeune riche lui avait t-il dit une fois elle s'en moquer elle n'était pas avec lui pour son argent . Elle devait donc le voir se soir elle alla se

préparer , il lui avait demander qu'a chaque fois qu'elle lui rendais visite elle soit sexy , elle mit donc une jupe noir crayon fendu dans le derrière un chemisier cintrer de la

mime couleur et des talon haut noir vernis elle se regarda dans le miroir et pensa un instant qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille prête à aller à un enterrement elle décida donc d '

opter pour un impers rouge pour mettre un peut de couleur et un rouge à lèvre de la mème couleur . Elle attrapa ensuite le téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit

ami.

Ryan : allo

Sam : Ryan c'est Sam je appeler pour savoir si c'etait toujours OK pour se soir et à quelle tu voulais que je vienne ?

Ryan : Oh Sam ma chérie tu est rentrer , forcement que c'etait toujours OK , et bien vient pour 19h sa me laisse le temps de faire un peut de rangement et de me préparer

sa te va ?

Sam : oui c'est parfait ,bon ba je te dit a tout a l'heure bye Ryan : a plus bébé bye. Sam raccrocha et alla a la cuisine et se servie un verre de vin en attendant l'heure de

partir bien qu'elle devait conduire pour rejoindre l'hôtel de Ryan Sam ne s'en soucier pas elle sembler légèrement inconsciente face à se genre de choses ces derniers temps

. Elle prit donc un verre de vin puis deux puis trois puis quatre quand elle vu tout à coup l'heure qu'il était elle décida qu'il était temps de partir elle rangea la bouteille dans

le frigo rejoignis l'entrée mit son manteau et s 'apprêta a sortir quand le téléphone sonna , elle pensa haut et fort MERDE ! mais elle se dit que c'etait peut être Ryan elle

alla donc jusqu'au téléphone et décrocha d'un geste vif l'alcool l'avait rendu joyeuse et enjoué .

Sam : alloooo

Jack : colonel carter c' est moi enfin c'est le général O'Neill.

Sam : euh oui j'avais crut comprendre hein ( dit t'elle a moiti en rigolant )

Jack : ( avec un air intercompréhension ) heu Carter vous aller bien ?

Sam : oui très bien pourquoi ( à moitié en soupirant )

Jack : pour rien pour rien laisser tomber , je vous appeler pour vous demander si sa vous disiez de venir cher moi se soir on fait une soire barbecue et DVD avec Teal'c et

Daniel sa vous branche ? ( une voix pleine d'espoir )

Sam : ( essayant de fournir une rapide excuse compréhensive et surtout crédible ) "pensant : oh et puis zut je n'ai qu'a dire la vérité j'ai le droit d'avoir un petit ami ce

n'est pas un drame , non c'est sur en avoir un ce n'est pas un drame mais en collectionner deux en a peine 4 mois ... hum " - et bien mon colonel sa aurais était avec

plaisir mais je suis prise ... CE SOIR ! je suis prise Ce soir "pensant : quel cruche autant lui dire tout de suite que tu est en couple ".

jack : (déçue ) ah et bien ce n'est pas grave on remettra sa a une prochaine fois hein , passer le bonjour à Janet .

Sam : (ne comprenant rien ) pardon ?!

Jack : ( merde ce n'est pas Janet , qui sa peut bien être , ne me dite pas qu'elle a remit le couvert avec cette abruti de shanahan )Janet n'était pas de garde se soir et vu

que sa fait un moment que vous n' avait pas vu Cassy je penser que c'etait avec elle que vous allier passer la soirée .

Sam : non !(merde c 'est quoi ce ton direct il va mal le prendre , dit quel que chose vite ! ) je ... j'ai ... un rendez-vous ... de (tait toi ! tait toi ! )

Jack :(froid) pourquoi ne me ditesvous pas que vous avez quel'qun sa serait plus simple non ?!

Sam: mon général pourquoi me dite ..

Jack : (la coupant) laisser tomber j'aurais pas dut appeler bonne soirée et bonjour à votre nouveau chéri et il raccrocha , laissant une Sam complétement choqué derrière

son téléphone , au bout de quelque minutes elle reposa le téléphone et s'assit sur son canapé au passage elle reprit la bouteille de vin et se resservi un verre qu'importer le

danger de boire au volant elle avait besoin d'oublier cette conversation et vite .

 **Domicile de jack O'Neill**

Jack avait raccrocher violemment le téléphone il était énerver contre lui même et contre Carter comment avait t'elle put lui faire sa bien sur ils ne c'était rien promis mais

après avoir rompu avec kerry Jonshon et sut que Sam avait également rompu ses fiançailles avec Shanahan il espérer que leurs relation évoluerait bien que le règlement

l'empêcher toujours , il y avait malgré tout crut il aurait peut être même put prendre sa retraite si elle c'etait enfin décider à lui avouer , à lui parler mais elle ne l'avait pas

fait et maintenant il apprenez sa ...

Daniel le sortie rapidement de ces pensées .

Daniel : Jack , tout va bien ? jack :( un peut a coté de la plaque ) hein , et bien oui tout va bien pourquoi cette question stupide ?!

Daniel : je ne sais pas vous aviez l'air contrarier , enfin qu'importe est ce que Sam vient ?

Jack :(un peut énerver ) Non elle ne vient pas! madame a un rendez-vous

Daniel:( comprenant l'énervement soudain de son ami mais voulant en savoir plus à ses risques et périls ) oh un rendez-vous et vous savez avec qui ... Janet?

Jack :( énerver )oui Daniel ! un rendez-vous! et non pas avec Janet , Carter c'est apparemment trouver un nouveau chéri.

Daniel : je me trompe ou cette nouvelle n'a pasl'air de vous enchanter ?

jack: quoi ! mais non je me fiche qu'elle est de nouveau qu'elle qu'un dans sa vie , si elle veut accumuler les petits amis qu'elle y aille , seulement il ne faut pas que sa

empiète sur son travail , vous vous rappeler ce qu'il c'est passer avec Shanahan une fois pas deux !

Daniel : hum je voit je voit jack : quoi ! comment sa vous voyer , vous voyer quoi ?!

Daniel : ( ne voulant pas poursuivre la conversation et énerver jack ) bon si nous allions rejoindre Teal'c , pour voir voir comment il s'en sort avec les saucisses .

Jack : Moue changer de conversation , bon allons y . Tout deux sortirent alors vers le jardin jack s'efforçant de penser à autre chose que sa conversation téléphonique avec Sam .

 **Domicile de Samantha Carter**

De son coté Sam avait décider de partir 3 verres de de vin plus tard ce qui l'avait fortement toucher elle se rendit donc à sa voiture et partit en direction de l'hôtel de Ryan ,

elle eu beaucoup de chance de ne croiser aucun officier police en effet elle conduisait a plus de 130 km heure et aurais été bonne pour une amende et surement une petite

soirée en cellule de dégrisement. c'est ainsi qu'elle arriva devant l'hôtel de Ryan . C'était un hôtel grand standing elle laissa sa voiture au main du voiturier et rentra dans le

hall de l'hôtel , Ryan était un des client privilégier en effet vu son compte en banque tout lui était accorder et le personnel de l'hôtel veiller a ce qu'il ne manque de rien et

fermer yeux sur ce qui ce passer parfois dans la suite 1406 , la plus belle suite situé au dernière étage de l'hôtel un immense séjour avec une grande terrasse d'où on

avaient une vue a couper le souffle sur la ville et puis une salle de bain tout confort oui elle était magnifique pensa t'elle . Sam monta dans l'ascenseur le trajet dura environ

2 minutes c'etait le temps qu'il fallait pour rejoindre le 15 éme étage , Sam sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers la fameuse suite elle frappa deux coup et attendit .

Un homme ouvrit aussitôt la porte il était beau la peau mate il porter uniquement une serviette de bain autour de la taille et on pouvait voir des gouttelettes d'eau perler

sur son torse . L'homme attrapa Sam par le bras l'entrainant a l'intérieur et referma la porte il l'amena alors tout contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement .

Ryan: Tu m'a manquer bébé Sam : toi aussi tu m'a manquer Ryan : c'est la dernière fois que je ne te voit pas pendant 1 semaine c'est bien trop long .

Sam : Tu sait que je n'y suis pour rien , si il n' y avait eu que moi ...

Ryan : ( la serrant un peut plus ) Je sais je sais mais maintenant tu est la et je compte bien en profiter.

Sam : ( avec petit sourire coquin ) Ah oui et que compte tu faire ?

Ryan : Et bien déjà je vais t'enlever cette jolie petit robe ensuite je te ferais l'amour je commanderais du champagne puis je te ferais encore l'amour et si tu est sage tu

aura une surprise .

Sam : Oh une surprise intéressant , et bien je t'avouerais que ce programme me plait plutôt bien .

Ryan : alors allons y ne perdons pas de temps ( il l 'emmena vers le lit et débuta alors le programme de cette longue soirée )

 **Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Je met en ligne le chapitre 2 j'espère que celui ci vous plaira merci pour vos commentaires .

Stargate ne m'appartient toujours pas .

 **Chapitre 2 Comportement étrange**

Sam était allonger sur le lit dans la suite de Ryan ils venait de faire l'amour et elle buvait une coupe de champagne.

Ryan sortit alors de la salle de bain avec une boite dans les mains . C'est alors que Sam compris ce qu'était cette fameuse surprise et se redressa brusquement.

Sam : ( la voix un peut trouble par le nombre de coupe qu'elle venait de boire et ce qu'elle voyait désormais sous ces yeux ) RYAN ! qu'est se que tu fait avec ça je t'ai dit

que ...

Ryan : (la coupant et s'asseyant auprès d'elle ) Sam ce n'est rien et puis tu a aimer la dernière fois ne me dit pas le contraire , je l'ai vu .

Sam : Ecoute Ryan c'est arrivé une fois j'ai essayer je ne voulais juste pas mourir idiote mais de la à recommencer .

Ryan : ( se rapprochant d'elle et passant une main sur son visage ) Sam tu travaille trop tu ne détend pas assez , ce n'est pas dangereux si tu n'en abuse pas , sa te fera

du bien , tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre ( lui murmurant a l'oreille ) et puis sa ne peut qu'intensifier notre nuit et nos rapport si tu voit se que je veut dire . fait moi

confiance je suis la tu veut bien me faire confiance ?

Sam ne pouvait résister à cette homme plus de 5 minutes il était attirant mystérieux et ténébreux il avait ce quelque chose d'étrange et d'inexplicable cher lui mais cela

plaiser à Sam .

Sam : Ryan tu m'énerve tu sait très bien l'effet que tu as sur moi , tu est vraiment impossible !

Ryan : Sa veut dire que tu est partante alors ?

Sam : Rooo , oui je le suis tu est insupportable , tu ma souler pour que tu soit sur que je te dise oui .

Ryan : Tu sais ce que j'adore cher toi , tu est tellement intelligente .

Sam : tu sait que tu est très marrant .

Ryan : (souriant ) Oui je sais .

Ryan ouvrit alors la boite et en sorti une seringue et un petit sachet remplie de de pilules blanche il pris une cuillère poser sur la table de nuit y déposa la pilule et la fis

fondre avec un briquet il préleva ensuite le contenu à l'aide de la seringue .

Ryan : voila c'est prêt allonge toi . Sam s'allongea et Ryan lui installa alors un gare-au sur la cuisse et lui injecta ensuite le produit à l'aide de la seringue .

Sam : et toi ?

Ryan : ( avec un sourire espiègle ) j'ai un peut d'avance sur toi .

Sam: ohhh

Ryan : détend toi , laisse toi aller .

Sam ferma les yeux et sentie peut à peut la drogue se rependre dans tout son corps elle se senter légère , elle ne penser plus a rien le SGC Jack Pete tout ça était bien loin

elle plongea peut à peut dans l'obscurité savourant ce moment de pure délice .

Ryan s'approcha alors prés d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement amoureusement et sans aucune contenance ils firent ensuite l'amour pendant de longues heures au cours

de la nuit Ryan s' injecta lui aussi une seringue sur le bras il en avait besoin c'était sa drogue mais cette femme allonger dans son lit l'était aussi , il savait que Sam ne

voulait pas que cela se voit et elle préférer donc faire les injection sur ces cuisses , Sam sentant les effets s'estomper s'en refit une, elle avait compris le procéder , Ryan dé

cida d'accompagner cela d'un verre de vodka le champagne n'était plus assez fort . Sam était au anges et elle ne penser pas du tout au briefing qui avait lieux le lendemain

à 9h il était 5 heures quand tout deux s'endormirent enfin la bouteille de vodka vide .

 **Base de Cheyenne Mountain (salle de debriefing)**

Jack arriva a son bureau a 8h il devait préparer le briefing de 9 h et n'en avait pas franchement l'envie il rassembla cependant les dossiers et les rapports . A 8h30 Jack

sortie de son bureau et déposa les dossiers sur la table et alla se chercher un café ces collègues ne devrait plus tarder surtout Carter qui était si ponctuel , il avait encore

du mal à digérer leurs conversation d'hier mais c'etait surtout le fait qu'elle est quel 'qu'un qui lui fessait si mal .

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la ville Sam se réveilla avec une migraine atroce et de légères courbatures dut à cette nuit si intense et sauvage , elle y repensa un

instant avant de voir l'heure sur le réveil .

Sam : Merde !

Elle était en retard , elle aller être en retard c'etait certain elle couru alors vers la salle de bain pris une douche express , elle alla ensuite chercher des affaires dans le

dressing de la chambre la moitié de ces vêtements était maintenant ici , elle enfila un jeans un haut noir mis son impers et pris les talon d'hier soir également car elle avait

complément oublier de prendre autre chose . ( courir avec des talons , très pratique pensa t'elle ) elle alla ensuite dans la salle cherchant désespérément une aspirine en

vain , tempi se dit t'elle il était déjà 9h moins 10 , pendant ce temps Ryan venait de se réveiller .

Ryan : Hey bébé bien dormi , tu va bien ?

Sam : Non non ça ne va pas je suis à la bourre et je ne trouve plus mes clefs de voiture.

Ryan : Ah merde , ba tu n'a qu'a prendre les mienne , si j'ai besoin de sortir je pendrez un taxi .

Sam : Tu est sur sa ne t'ennuie pas ?

Ryan : Non vasi tient prend les .

Ryan lui donna les clefs et l'embrassa .

Ryan : On se voit se soir ?

Sam : Oui bien sur , si je me suis pas fait virer d'ici la ,

Ryan : Et bien si tu partais au lieux de parler sa serait mieux

Sam : Oui tu a raison j'y vais à se soir .

Sam sortie en trombe de la suite et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui apparemment n 'avait pas décider d'être rapide ce matin , maudite journée pensa t'elle , après 5 minutes

d'attente l'ascenseur arriva enfin elle sortie alla dans le hall sortie de l'hôtel et alla demander la voiture de monsieur Davis au voiturier en lui suppliant de faire vite .

 **Même moment base de Cheyenne Mountain ( salle de briefing )**

Teal'c et Daniel venait de rentrer dans la salle de briefing jack sortie de son bureau et les rejoignit , il remarqua la non présence de Sam et trouva sa étrange .

Jack : Carter n'est apparemment pas encore arrivé nous allons donc attendre un peut avant de commencer le briefing , (a 9h10 jack commencer à être inquiet et décida d

'appeler Sam mais il n'eut pour réponse que la messagerie , génial se dit t'il amèrement).

A 9H 30 Sam déboula en trombe dans la salle de briefing .

Sam : je vous prie d'excuser mon retard général .

Jack : (plutôt froid ) Et on peut savoir quel est le motif de ce retard ?

Sam chercher une réponse crédible et convaincante , sachant pertinemment que le général savait qu'elle avait passer la soirée avec un homme .

Sam : j'ai perdu mes clefs de voiture et les ai chercher pendant un long moment . ( c'etait nul pensa t'elle aucun rapport avec son retard mais bon au moins elle avait tenter

de se justifier )

Teal'c : comment êtes vous venu a la base alors colonel Carter ?

Super question Teal'c pensa Jack , il me la ôter de la bouche .

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre alors elle décida d'être franche , avec le mal de tête carabiné qu'elle avait elle n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire .

Sam : Mon ami ma prêter sa voiture .

Jack : (d'un ton glacial) oh que'ce que c'est gentil de sa part vous le remercierai de ma part et lui dirai de mettre le réveil à l'heure la prochaine fois , c'est d'accord colonel ?

Daniel : ( qui n'apprécier guerre ces réprimandes pour un simple retard , retard que jack avait pratiqué couramment durant ces 7 dernières années) .

Daniel : On pourrait peut être commencer le briefing maintenant que Sam est la ?

Jack : Daniel il ne me semble pas vous avoir demander d'intervenir , colonel je vous ai poser une question et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez .

Sam lança un regard à Daniel signifiant qu'elle le remerciait d'être intervenue , et se concentra ensuite sur le général .

Sam : Mon général je peut vous assurer que ceci ne se reproduira plus .

Jack :( énerver) Je l'espère bien , bon est bien nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer le briefing .

Tous s'installèrent alors et le briefing commença il dura 1h , qui parut une éternité pour Sam qui avait un mal de tête atroce qui ne se passer pas . A la fin de celui ci Daniel

et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers la sortie Sam allait en faire de même quand jack l'interpella .

Jack : Carter j'ai deux mots a vous dire , veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau .

Sam le fit donc , même si l'envie de partir en courant et de l'envoyer balader était forte mais elle acquiesça et le suivie dans son bureau .

Jack : Asseyez vous Carter Sam s'exécuta et s'assit

Jack : Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de certaines choses , tout d'abord je comprend très bien que vous ayez les idées un peut ailleurs ces derniers temps mais je ne

voudrait pas que cela interfère dans votre travail .

Sam : (le coupant ) Je ne voit vraiment pas de quoi vous parler mon général .

Jack : Écouter Carter je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça avec vous alors je vais être franc et direct , je comprend parfaitement que votre rupture avec Pete vous ai affecter mais

vous devez absolument garder le contrôle , et n'oubliez pas que vous avait des amis .

Sam : ( énerver face à son changement soudain de comportement ) Écouter mon général avec tout le respect que je vous doit je me sent très bien et je n'ai aucunement

besoin d'aide .

Jack : Vu votre retard de ce matin il me semble pourtant qu'il y est un problème .

Sam : C'est la première fois en 7 ans que je suis en retard alors si vous ne tolérer pas cela et bien tempi mais sachez simplement que c'etait juste une panne de réveil et

sous votre respect ma vie privée ne regarde que moi .

Jack : ( vexer et irrité ) Et bien très bien alors débrouiller vous puisque vous n'avez besoin de personne , après tout vous avez votre petit ami , ah non j'oublié sujet privé hein .

Sam : ( agacé ) En effet mon général .

Jack : Bon et bien je croit que le sujet est clos rompez colonel .

Sam : Bien mon général .

Sam se dirigea vers la porte et sortie du bureau . jack se pris alors la tête dans les mains et soupira , il en avait assez assez de cette situation et surtout assez de voir les

réactions de son second quand il tenter d'être gentil envers elle . Tempi elle ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur alors elle n'en aurais pas . Sam se rendis aussitôt à

l'infirmerie en sortant du bureau du général , elle avait besoin d'une aspirine et vite encore plus après sa conversation avec le général . Sam rentra dans l'infirmerie et vit

Janet occuper a lire des dossiers .

Sam: Salut Janet

Janet : Oh Sam je ne t'avait pas vu comment va tu ? alors on a eu un petit retard ce matin ?

Sam : ( légèrement agacé ) Il y a eu une annonce , est ce que toute la base est au courant que je suis arriver en retard au briefing ?

Janet : ( apparemment mal a l'aise de ce qu'elle venait de dire qui pour elle était une simple plaisanterie ) Désoler Sam je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est juste que ...

Sam : ( la coupant ) Laisse tomber je viens te voir pour avoir une aspirine s'il te plait .

Janet aller dire quel que chose quand Sam répliqua aussitôt .

Sam : Pas de questions !

Janet alla donc chercher une aspirine remplie un verre d'eau et tendis le tout a Sam .

Sam : Merci

Sam aller repartir quand Janet la rappela

Janet: Sam assister ...

Sam : (soupirant ) Quoi ?

Janet : Je me demander juste quand est ce que tu compte passer voir Cassy ? , tu lui manque beaucoup .

Sam : (un peut perdue ) Eu oui bien sur je passerais la voir bientôt , mais tu sais avec les missions les divers rapport il y a pas mal de travail en ce moment je n'ai pas trop

le temps mais j'essaierai .

Janet : J'espère Sam .

Sam : Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas .

Sam sortie alors de l'infirmerie laissant une Janet un peut perdue derrière elle . Sam rejoignis alors son labo elle s 'assit et soupira en pensant au rapport qu'elle devait faire

pour le lendemain matin avant le départ en mission , sa attendra plus tard se dit t'elle elle mis donc la tête dans ses bras et commença alors à s'assoupir puis s'endormir

complétement .

Quand Sam se réveilla il était 18h il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure mais fut soulager que personne ne l'ai vu elle pris alors son pc et commença à ta taper son rapport

quand finalement au bout de quel que minutes aucune inspiration ne lui vain , elle n'était tout simplement pas décider a les faire , elle referma son pc et décida de laisser sa

de coté , elle sortie de son labo et se dirigea vers les vestiaires elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui elle

senter que cela lui ferait du bien , elle entra se déshabilla et pris une chaude et longue douche , quand elle sortie il était 19h moins 10 elle mis sa tenue de civil et décida de

rentrer cher elle afin de rejoindre Ryan , elle pris donc le chemin de sa voiture sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que se soit de son départ .

Daniel venait de finir ces traduction et décida qu'il était l'heure de manger en effet il avait faim et il tait 19H il sortie donc de son bureau et alla rejoindre le labo de Sam pour

qu'elle l'accompagne au mess , il frappa entra et ne vit personne il se dit alors qu'elle était peut être dans ces quartiers il en prit donc aussitôt la direction il frappa encore

aucune réponse elle ne devait pas être la , peut être était t'elle tout simplement déjà au mess . Daniel partit donc en direction du mess il entra et vis aussitôt Jack et Teal'c

déjà attabler il alla donc prendre un plateau se servit et les rejoignit .

Jack : Ah Daniel vous voila enfin .

Daniel : Eu oui , je suis surpris ou est Sam ?

Jack : Elle doit surement être cloitrer dans son labo .

Daniel : Non j'y suis aller elle n'y tait pas et dans ces quartiers non plus .

Jack : ( semblant se désintéresser totalement de ce que disait Daniel ) Ah et bien tempi .

Daniel : ( effaré ) Comment sa tempi ?

Jack : ( agacé ) Écouter Daniel c'est une grande fille elle peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule .

Teal'c : ( qui décida d'intervenir dans la conversation ) Pourquoi tenez vous de tels propos à l'encontre du colonne Carter O'neill ?

Daniel : Très bonne question on vous écoute Jack .

Jack : ( qui commencer à bouillonner ) Le colonel Carter m'a fait part de son désire de la laisser tranquille sa valait aussi bien pour moi que pour vous .

Daniel : Pourquoi a t'elle dit sa , que lui avait vous dit ? expliquer vous ?

Jack : ( énerver ) Stop stop stop ! ceci n'est pas un interrogatoire alors foutez moi la paix avec vos questions . compris !

Jack se leva alors et sortie du mess sans que Daniel est le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit .

Jack était énerver contre Daniel et contre lui même mais aussi contre Sam , il alla frapper a la porte de ces quartiers pas la ! grrrr soupira t'il il alla au labo personne !

vestiaires personne ! il décida de descendre au parking et demanda au sergent en poste à la sortie de celui ci avec quel voiture était arriver le colonel Carter le matin même .

Sergent : Eu mon général le colonel est partie il y a 1h .

Jack : Suis je bête pourquoi ne vous l'ai je pas demander directement . merci sergent

Sergent : De rien mon général bonne soirée .

Jack : Merci à vous aussi sergent .

jack rejoignit alors l'ascenseur en direction de son bureau en rentrant dans celui ci il mis un grand coup de pied dans la petit poubelle métallique qui eu pour effet

d'éparpiller toute les boules de papiers sur le sol , il ragea en voyant le résultat et s'effondra sur son fauteuil .

 **Fin du Chapitre 2 .**


End file.
